


Untitled Document

by EdenDearie



Category: Shrek (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sleepy Kisses, please just end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenDearie/pseuds/EdenDearie
Summary: Shrek woke up panicked
Relationships: Shrek/Dabi/Hawks
Kudos: 8





	Untitled Document

Shrek awoke in a cold sweat, looking over at his lovers as they slept peacefully in the night ,, 

he groaned plopping back down in the bed as Dabi just tiredly planted a soft kiss on his nose,, “go back to sleep it’ll be alright.” 

Hawks who was slowly waking up nods,, “mmhm-” he muttered placing soft kisses on his face Shrek letting out a roar of joy

And so they fell asleep


End file.
